The Choices
by pqplaris
Summary: Hermione Lestrange tem uma escolha a fazer, manter-se fiel a seu melhor amigo e tudo aquilo que sempre acreditou, ou trair a todos e a si mesma pelo possível amor da sua vida ? Tomione/Theomione


Hogwarts, 1 de setembro, 1991

Não há nada para se temer,a garota disse a si mesma,um passo de cada vez, eu consigo, sei disso.

Deveria estar deixando seu pavor transparecer pois o garoto loiro ao seu lado riu e logo após revirou os olhos também, do jeito maldoso, exatamente aquele ao qual tio Lucius havia sido firme em o proibir de fazer. Quase sorriu ao imaginar o quão encrencado o primo estaria se incluísse aquele pequeno detalhe na carta que escreveriam ao tio naquela noite, porém não sorriu. Sentia os olhares sobre si, assim como também ouvia os cochichos.

\- Deixem que falem. - Draco a disse. - Não farão mais do que isso, mas se quiser, Theo e eu podemos os arrancar as línguas.

Os cochichos eram sobre sua aparência, Hermione tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto os da mãe, a pela igualmente claro, e os tão famosos e conhecidos traços aristocráticos pertencentes a família Black, embora os cachos não fosse tão revoltosos quanto os de Bellatrix e os olhos castanhos viessem da família paterna. Deveriam estar discutindo se puxara a loucura da mãe, e no Expresso de Hogwarts, ouvira uma terceiranista gryffindor jurar ao irmão mais novo que ela era filha do Lord das Trevas.

Somente a hipótese a causou náuseas, detestavaAquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeadoquase tanto quanto detestava a escolha dos pais de o seguir e sabia que não era a única. Tia Cissy também odiava.

Embora os murmúrios a incomodasse, Hermione preferiu se isolar no vagão durante o restante da viagem. Os amigos - Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson e Blás Zabini - lhe fizeram companhia, assim como o primo. Em certa parte da viagem Draco decidira se aventurar pelos vagões ao ouvir que Harry Potter estava a bordo. A garota decidira ficar para trás e foi deixada só com Theo, já que Blás o acompanhara e Pansy os seguiu para ficar de babá e os impedir de causar confusão.

Ela jamais se esqueceria de como se sentira quando o garoto sentara ao seu lado e segurara sua mão. Corou tanto que achou mais digno passar o restou da viagem com o rosto enfiado na janela para que ninguém a visse daquela maneira.

Theo a achou adorável.

De qualquer maneira o momento passara e agora todos eles esperavam seus nomes serem chamados pela Prof. McGonagall para enfim serem selecionados para uma das quatro casas. O nervosismo e ansiedade tomavam conta da jovem Lestrange outra vez.

Se fosse de seu agrado, se fosse apenas sobre ela, teria escolhido a Gryffindor, mas o primo jamais a perdoaria, tio Lucius ficaria decepcionados se perguntando onde errou com ela, e seus pais - estranhos para ela - provavelmente não se alegariam se chegassem a saber. Além do mais a toca dos leões, não seria um lugar seguro para a filha de Bellatrix.

Ravenclaw teria a deixado feliz, e aos tios orgulhosos, mas de certo modo ela sabia, não era a coisa certa.

Hufflepuff a satisfazeria assim como as outras duas, era a casa dos justos e leais, mas seria quase tão ruim quanto a Gryffindor.

Por fim, só lhe restava a Slytherin. Somente ali, enquanto esperava para ser selecionada que Hermione percebeu que o mistério de sua futura casa a inquietava tanto, que nem notara o quão deslumbrante Hogwarts era.

\- Lestrange, Hermione. - McGonagall enfim chamou.

Ok, não há nada a se temer. Repetiu isso a si mesma por mais vezes do que seria capaz de se lembrar enquanto caminhava para o banco vazio a sua frente. Podia sentir os olhares, ouvir os cochichos, mas não parou, nem olhou para trás, poderia não suportar se o fizesse.

McGonagall colocou o chapéu seletor sob sua cabeça assim que se sentou, e de início nada aconteceu. Ela dirigiu ao primo um olhar ansioso, que sorriu para a encorajar, mas Hermione sabia que no fundo, o garoto estava certo que o caminho deles em Hogwarts se separariam naquele momento.

"Interessante". A garota ouviu a voz em sua cabeça e sesobressaltou. "Há coragem, bravura e vontade de se provar."

\- Por favor, que seja Slytherin. - Ela pediu em silêncio. - Por favor, por favor...

"Slytherin... escolha interessante, mas talvez se dê melhor na Gryffindor."

\- Não, por favor, não pode me colocar ma Gryffindor ! Tem de ser a Slytherin, entendeu ? Tem de ser !

"Interessante." O chapéu voltou a dizer. "É mais parecida com sua mãe do que imagina, ah se é... Se fez tanta questão assim, fique com a SLYTHERIN!"

A mesa da Slytherin rompeu em aplausos e a garota viu o rosto do primo se descontrair em sinal de alívio. Quando desceu do banco para ir para a mesa de sua casa, um garoto gordo e desajeitado, ao qual ela vira procurar um sapo no Expresso de Hogwarts, a encarou com raiva e rancor, e ao perceber, Hermione abaixou a cabeça rapidamente.

Sabia quem ele era, Nevile Longbottom, seus pais haviam dado aos pais dele um destino pior do que a morte. Loucos demais para reconhecerem a si próprio ou ao filho. O pensamento a fez se perguntar o quanto da maldição cruciatos eles foram submetidos. Apesar do olhar do garoto a fazer se sentir desconfortável, Hermione o deixou olhar, afinal era ela quem olhava, mas era Bellatrix quem via.

Sentou-se entre os slytherins no exato momento em que o nome do primo era chamado, e ao contrário dela que ficara vários minutos com o chapéu na cabeça até que fosse selecionada, Draco mal precisou o colocar na cabeça, e logo se juntou a ela na mesa. Assistiram Theo ser selecionado, e Pansy um pouco depois, todos agora slytherins, esperavam agora por Blás, quando McGonagall chamou por um nome que fez todo o salão, incluindo eles, se calar.

\- Potter, Harry.

Até mesmo Hermione se inclinou para o ver melhor, era um garoto pequeno, magricela, com os cabelos rebeldes, óculos remendados e uma cicatriz de raio na testa. Ele se deslocou com uma agilidade engraçada até o banco, parecendo tão nervoso quanto ela estivera momentos antes, e a garota sentiu então uma estranha afinidade com Potter.

Quando o chapéu finalmente declarou a Gryffindor como a casa de Potter, a mesa dos leões explodiu em aplausos, berros e assobios, e em nenhum momento os olhos de Hermione deixaram o garoto, nem mesmo quando ele fixou os olhos verdes nela. Fez um pequeno aceno a Potter, que continuou a encara-la por alguns segundos antes de devolver o cumprimento.

Enquanto continuava a assistir a seleção, a garota continou a sentir o olhar de Longbotton, que selecionado para a Gryffindor, encontrava-se ao lado de Potter sussurando-lhe algo enquanto a encarava. A expressão do Menino Que Sobreviveu enquanto ouvia era apenas de pena. De Longbotton e dos pais. De si mesmo e sua familia. De Hermione.

\- Acha que é um grande bruxo das trevas ou só um babaca com sorte ? - Draco a perguntou, seguindo seu olhar.

\- Potter ? Não acho que seja um bruxo das trevas, tampouco um idiota.

\- Ah, tanto faz. Quando o Lord das Trevas retornar será apenas mais um garoto morto.

\- Assim como você se continuar a ser tão idiota. - Pansy respondeu por ela. - Esqueça Potter, ele não nos diz respeito.

Um garoto ruivo que Draco lhe dissera ser amiguinho de Potter, foi selecionado para a Gryffindor, e enquanto ouvia o primo listar os sinais que o fazia pensar que o garoto era, em suas palavras, "um pobretão Weasel", ela se perguntou como poderiam ser tão diferentes tendo obtido a mesma educação e criação.

Blás foi enfim selecionado para a Slytherin e se juntou a eles na mesa. Depois das palavras de boas vindas e dos avisos, o Prof. Dumbledore deu início ao banquete. Hermione comeu pouco, e também não falou muito, os olhares de Longbottom a estavam deixando extremamente desconfortável e em uma rápida olhada na direção dele, o fez ver que agora também falava com Weasley. Ao contrário de Potter o ruivo deveria ter concluído que ela tivera alguma culpa no infortúnio que ocorrera com os pais de Longbottom, já que vez ou outra também a lançava um olhar de esguelha.

Se continuasse naquele ritmo, ela seria a pessoa mais odiada de Hogwarts na manhã do dia seguinte, ou talvez no jantar.

\- Algo errado ? - Theo a perguntou em voz baixa. - Quase não tocou na comida.

A garota olhou para o primo, mas este estava ocupado demais contando a todos que passara todo o verão praticando com sua varinha e que seria capaz de vencer Albus Dumbledore em um duelo - embora ela soubesse que ele mal conseguia executar um simples lumos - e não prestava atenção neles. Blás parecia impressionado, mas Pansy o conhecia muito bem para se impressionar.

\- Longbottom não tira os olhos de mim desde que chegamos. - Respondeu no mesmo tom. - Gostaria que parasse.

\- Quer que eu cuide disso ? Uma palavra a seu primo e...

\- E arrumaremos todos uma detenção ou algo pior antes que pudéssemos dizer Hogwarts. - Ela o interrompeu. - Não, Theo, você o conhece, não o diga nada.

\- Não quero Longbottom lhe incomodando com bobagens.

\- Não são bobagens, Theo, sabe o que meus pais fizeram.

\- Ter os olhos de Rodolphus não a torna ele, assim como parecer com Bellatrix não faz de você a mesma pessoa que ela. - Hermione sorriu para ele. - Não tem que carregar a culpa deles. Você é diferente, Lestrange, estranha e desengonçada, mas gosto disso em você.

Dessa vez ela corara tanto que não sabia nem como esconder, um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e novamente Theo a achou adorável.

\- Obrigada.

\- Disponha. Se mudar de idéia, tenho certeza de que Draco estará bem disposto em me ajudar a resolver esse problema. - Ele apontou para o loiro com as sobrancelhas e abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz, se inclinando na direção dela, como se estivesse prestes a contar o maior segredo de todo o mundo. - Ouvi dizer que ele é capaz de derrotar Dumbledore.

\- Ah, eu não irei mudar de idéia. - Ela disse enquanto ria.

Theo riu fraquinho também, a conhecia desde que tinham messes de idade. Sabia que ela realmente não mudaria de idéia.

\- Como disse, Herms, você é estranha e desengonçada, e eu realmente gosto tanto disso...

Não foi difícil para Pansy e Hermione encontrarem o caminho para o Salão Principal, a noite anterior fora agradável e os cinco novos slytherins ficaram reunidos no luxuoso salão comunal de sua casa até tarde, enquanto os dois primos escreviam uma carta enorme ao Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy contando tudo em todos os detalhes. Mesmo após subirem para o dormitório, ficaram acordadas até tarde fazendo planos para as próximas semanas.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao Salão Principal, a garota varreu a mesa da Slytherin com o olhar em busca do primo e ao não o encontrar franziu a testa. Mas não demorou a o achar.

Draco estava de pé, de frente a Potter, escoltado por Theo e Blás. Pansy foi a primeira a sentir o cheiro de confusão e revirou os olhos com um certo desânimo. Garotos e suas guerras afim de exibir seus músculos. Embora se tratando de Draco Malfoy e de como ambas o conheciam, sabiam que não era só isso, e que o loiro estava construindo com Potter uma longa inimizade.

\- ... Posso ver sozinho quem é a pessoa errada. - Ouviram Potter dizer a Draco que ficou vermelho, com o que Hermione sabia ser o mais próximo de vergonha que ele pudesse sentir.

Longbottom e Weasley também estavam ali e foram os primeiros a ver as duas garotas se aproximando.

\- Draco ? - Ela o chamou. - O que está fazendo ?

\- Relaxa, Herms. - O loiro a respondeu com um odioso sorriso de desdém. - Apenas pensei que Potter pudesse ser um pouco mais inteligente, mas, pelo o que vejo, é tão burro e estúpido quant...

\- Chega, Draco ! - Hermione o interrompeu. - Não tem graça.

Por um momento ele a escutou, costumava a escutar, e apesar de contrariado fez menção de se dirigir a mesa da Slytherin, foi então que ouviu Longbottom.

\- Isso mesmo, escute a filhote de Comensal.

\- DO QUE CHAMOU MINHA PRIMA ? - Berrou possesso e por um segundo, Hermione pensou que fosse lá o sofrimento que os pais infligiram a Frank e Alice Longbottom, seria uma piada perto do que o primo faria com Nevile.

Ela suspirou, se colocando entre eles, de costas para Potter, Weasley e Longbottom, colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros do primo e sorriu como só sabia sorrir para ele, que fora seu irmão por toda a vida.

\- Vamos nos sentar, Draco. Deixem que falem o que quiserem.

\- Esse idiota a chamou de filhote de Comensal ! - Theo protestou tão revoltado quanto Draco.

\- E não é exatamente o que sou ? Ou meus pais estão em Azkaban por perseguir coelhinhos ?

Theo continou a encara-la com incredulidade, e quando viu que ela mais uma vez não voltaria atrás e continuaria a apaziguar a situação, se retirou revoltado para a mesa da Slytherin, xingando tudo e todos no caminho. Pansy foi atrás dele para o acalmar, e com um sinal de Draco, Blás os seguiu.

Com gentileza, o primo a empurrou para o lado, e falou lentamente, olhando para dentro dos olhos dos três.

\- Se mexerem com Hermione, acabo com vocês. E acreditem, meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso.

Draco enfim se afastou, mantendo a postura Malfoy, e o olhar de arrogância, mas a prima se demorou mais um pouco.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Disse com sinceridade, amava-o como um irmão, mas sabia que Draco podia ser um idiota de primeira. - Eu sinto muito mesmo.

\- Até parece. - Longbottom murmurou e ela o encarou.

\- Espero que apodreçam em Azkaban pelo o que fizeram. - Surpresa com o que havia dito ela se calou e estremeceu ao ouvir o grito de Draco atrás de si.

\- HERMIONE ! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AI ? VAMOS !

\- ESTOU INDO. - Ela berrou de volta sem tirar os olhos dos de Potter. - Eu realmente sinto muito.

Longbottom ficou a encarando enquanto ela corria até a primo totalmente boquiaberto e Potter trocou um olhar significavo com Weasley. Theodore Nott não era mais o único a achar a jovem Hermione Lestrange estranha, tampouco era o único a gostar disso.

Pouco contato Hermione teve com os gryffindors até o dia das bruxas, quando Potter e Weasley a salvaram de um trasgo no banheiro feminino. Era verdade que se o ruivo não tivesse caçoado dela na aula de feitiços, a forçando a se esconder no banheiro para que Draco e Theo não a vissem chorar, ela não precisaria ter sido salva.

Apesar disso não era ingrata e assumiu toda a culpa e responsabilidade quando os professores apareceram.

Draco surtara quando soube, e escreveu uma longa carta aos pais contando o quão estúpida a prima fora, e a resposta dos tios levou a garota as lágrimas, estavam ambos decepcionados com sua imprudência. Theo e Pansy foram os únicos a engolir o orgulho e agradeceram a Potter e a Weasley. Por um momento, Hermione pensou que poderia ser o começo do fim da inimizade entre os Slytherins e Gryffindors.

Estava enganda, é claro.

Havia saído da última aula do dia há uma hora e estava na biblioteca finalizando um dever de história da magia quando Potter e Weasley sentaram-se a sua frente.

\- Lestrange. - Potter a cumprimentou.

\- Potter, Weasley. - Não demorou a concluir que queriam algo e sorriu com gentileza. - Em que posso ajudar ?

\- Por que mentiu para os professores a respeito do trasgo ? - Weasley a perguntou diretamente.

\- Não sou ingrata, vocês me salvaram, não queria os encrencar.

\- Por que não contou ao Malfoy ? - Potter a perguntou.

\- Porque conheço meu primo bem o suficiente para saber que essa não é uma boa ideia.

\- O que disse a Nevile sobre seus pais... ? Era verdade ?

Hermione se remexeu no banco, sentindo-se desconfortável, não queria falar dos pais com Potter e Weasley, não quando ela mesma não sabia como sentia-se em relação a eles. Rodolphus e Bellatrix sempre foram estranhos para ela, a não ser pelo o que diziam seus tios, que ela sabia serem fontes muito duvidosas.

De qualquer forma não importava, foram sentenciados a passar o resto da vida em Azkaban e nunca sairiam de lá vivos, a não ser, segundo Draco, que o Lord das Trevas retornasse e retirasse seus fiéis seguidores de Azkaban. Segundo o primo isso aconteceria em breve, mas Hermione não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Afinal o que um menino de 11 anos poderia saber ?

\- Não quero falar sobre eles. - Respondeu por fim.

\- Só nos diga se é verdade. - Weasley insistiu.

\- Acho que devem pagar por tudo que fizeram, não só aos Longbottom, mas a todos ao qual fizeram mal.

\- Não é como eles. - Potter disse vendo a verdade nos olhos dela. - Como seu primo.

\- Draco é apenas um garoto, ele não é ruim.

\- Você o ama.

\- Fomos criados juntos, como irmãos. Eu sei quem ele é, sei que posso confiar nele, sei que ele não é ruim.

\- Ele zomba de Nevile, se acha superior a Ron, a todos. Como pode o defender ?

\- Ele é só um estúpido garoto de 11 anos que não sabe o que é perder os pais, o que é perder sua vida, o que é perder tudo por causa de Voldemort. - Potter a encarou surpreso, Hermione fora a primeira pessoa que conhecera no mundo bruxo a dizer o nome dele sem hesitar. - Eu também perdi meus pais, Potter, podem estar vivos, ou tão sãos quanto os de Longbottom nunca estarão, mas eu também os perdi e também não me lembro deles. Tudo o que eu sei deles com certeza são os nomes, as barbaridades que fizeram em nome de Voldemort e onde estão. Sei que deve estar se perguntando o porque eu me importo se sou tão diferente deles, e vou te dar sua resposta. Quero que eles paguem por tudo o que fizeram, mas ainda são meus pais, e ainda existe uma parte de mim que os ama.

Potter continuou calado, assim como Weasley, ambos olhando nos olhos dela, reconhecendo sua sinceridade. Após um longo silêncio, ele ergueu a mão para ela.

\- Sou Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Hermione. - Ela apertou a mão dele. - Hermione Lestrange.

Ela então estendeu a mão para o ruivo e por um momento achou que ele a ignoraria.

\- Ronald Weasley, mas todos me chamou de Rony.

A partir daquele dia, para o desespero de Draco, os três não se tornaram só amigos como também inseparáveis. Hermione se desdobrava para manter a amizade dos slytherins e dos gryffindors, e mesmo sendo exaustivo graças aos insultos do primo aos seus novos amigos, conseguia conciliar tudo muito bem, mas ela sabia o que realmente o preocupava.

O chapéu seletor não separara seus caminhos como ele esperava, aquela amizade com Potter sim, porque quando o Lord das Trevas retornasse ambos lutariam e pela primeira vez na vida Draco e Hermione estariam de lados opostos.

3 ANOS DEPOIS - FINAL DO QUARTO ANO

\- Pode ir para minha casa, Mione. - Ron disse enquanto desembarcavam na plataforma 9, só agora, depois do retorno de Lord Voldemort, ele a perdoara por ir ao baile de inverno com Theo. - Não estará segura na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Tenho que ir, vocês sabem... Se serve de consolo não acho que ele vá me matar.

\- Não gosto da idéia de minha melhor amiga tão perto do homem que matou meus pais. - Harry disse antes de a puxar para seu abraço.

Era verdade que estava assustada, seria uma tola se não estivesse, mas tentou não demonstrar isso aos amigos, precisava parecer forte ou jamais a deixariam ir. Se não fosse por Draco teria aceitado o convite de Ron sem hesitar, mas o primo nunca a perdoaria. Desde que ela se tornara amiga dos gryffindors, as férias se tornaram a melhor época do ano para ele, era quando não tinha que a dividir com ninguém que não gostava.

Viu o primo com os tios a poucos metros de distância de onde estavam, mas deixou-se ser abraçada pelos Weasley antes de ir até eles.

\- Achamos melhor que venha conosco, querida. - Molly Weasley refez o convite do filho.

\- Infelizmente terei de negar o convite, Sra. Weasley. Além do mais não poderei fugir para sempre.

\- Ele deve saber de sua amizade com Harry e Ron. - Arthur a advertiu. - Não será seguro.

\- Sei disso, mas acredito que meus tios não me deixariam retornar se eu corresse algum perigo e posso ser útil lá, talvez eu ouça algo que possa ajudar Harry.

A possibilidade animou um pouco o Sr. Weasley e até a própria Hermione, sabia que era difícil, mas não impossível.

Um pigarro fez todos se sobressaltarem e olharem para trás onde Draco Malfoy estava com uma expressão enojada.

\- Papai pede para que se apresse, temos que ir.

\- Ok, só me dê um minuto.

Ele assentiu e afastou-se rapidamente. Hermione ouviu todos os alertas de Harry e dos Weasley, e os abraçou mais uma vez, corando ao chegar a vez de Rony, que por sua vez, ficara com a orelhas da mesma cor que os cabelos.

Quando se aproximou dos tios arrastando seu malão, Narcisa quebrou o resto da distância entre elas e a abraçou protetoramente, sussurando em seu ouvido para que tomasse cuidado pois estavam sendo observados. A garota porém apenas riu e soltou-a para correr para os braços do tio, que a ergueu do chão e a girou no ar.

Draco continuava emburrado, já que ela passara a viagem inteira com os gryffindors, mas amoleceu um pouco quando a prima o beijou no rosto.

Foram embora sem que ela pudesse se despedir de Theo, Blás e Pansy, mas o tio a tranquilizara dizendo que encontraria com os três no dia seguinte.

Ela se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para que ficasse face a face com Tom Riddle, e sua pergunta foi respondida minutos depois de chegarem em casa. Estava sentada no sofá ao lado do primo, colocando o assunto em dia com os tios, perguntavam sobre suas notas e o primo se gabava por ter se dado melhor do que a prima em poções quando Rabicho entrou na sala.

Hermione o olhou com desprezo, mas não disse uma unica palavra.

\- O Lord das Trevas deseja ver o jovem Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Lestrange imediatamente.

A preocupação ficou evidente nos olhos de Narcisa, mas Lucius se limitou a assentir com dura firmeza. Hermione o perguntou se eles não os acompanhariam, mas o tio lhe disse que se caso esse fosse o desejo do Lord das Trevas teriam sido chamados também.

Com toda certeza aquilo era ridículo, mas outra vez engoliu as palavras antes que pudesse as dizer. Estava pisando em ovos ali.

Quando entrara no que costumava ser o escritório do tio, ele estava lá. Tão branco quanto Harry lhe falara, o rosto ofídico, sem cabelo ou nariz, os olhos vermelhos. Estava sentado na cadeira do tio como se fosse sua, usando um termo negro, a varinha em seus dedos longos e esqueléticos.

Rabicho correu para o lado dele, mas Voldemort o ignorou.

\- Ajoelhem-se. - Ele ordenou e Draco o obedeceu de imediato, mas ela manteve-se de pé. - Eu disse para ajoelhar.

\- Não.

\- Garota estúpida. - Rabicho murmurou para seu mestre.

\- Herms... - Draco a alertou.

Mantendo os olhos nos dele, Hermione deu um passo a frente, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Como se tivesse acabado de contar uma piada muito engraçada, Voldemort riu e sua risada gelada e sem vida causou arrepios na coluna da garota. Draco não se atreveu a levantar - mesmo se tivesse feito o Lord das Trevas nem ao menos notaria, ele só tinha olhos para Hermione - e encarou a prima como se a mesma tivesse enlouquecido.

\- Vejo que não gosta de minha aparência, Lestrange.

\- Só achei que não fosse assim que um Lord devesse parecer.

Novamente ele riu, e Hermione viu o brilho de divertimento em seu olhar.

\- A garota está certa, afinal, Rabicho, não acha ?

\- Sim, milord. - Rabicho respondeu em um murmurinho.

\- Deixem-nos a sós, falarei com você mais tade, Malfoy. - Draco se levantou, fez uma ligeira reverência e saiu, mas não sem antes advertir a prima com o olhar. O outro porém ficou, ainda colado em Voldemort. - Você também, Rabicho.

Sem opções, Rabicho também os deixou e assim que a porta se fechou, Hermione olhou para trás com desconforto. Quando voltou a olhar para o Lord das Trevas, o rosto ofídico e todo o resto havia desaparecido.

Em seu lugar havia um jovem rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros, uma rala barba por fazer marcava seu rosto tão bem delineado. Não aparentava ter mais de vinte e um anos. Hermione arfou instantemente, ele era absurdamente lindo. Ciente de que havia conseguido passar uma boa impressão, ele sorriu vitorioso e por um instante a garota se esqueceu de quem era, de quem ele era e como respirar.

Mas então se lembrou, ele era Tom Riddle, conhecido como Lord das Trevas e não iria a convencer a trair Harry com um sorriso sedutor. Ela tinha sua lealdade que por acaso não estava a venda.

\- Agora pareço um Lord para você, Srta. Lestrange ?

\- Me parece um homem como outro qualquer.

\- É mesmo uma garota abusada, Lestrange.

\- Nem tanto quanto você, Riddle.

Novamente ele riu, porém deixou um pouco da raiva transparecer em suas feições, e ela não demorou a perceber que ele não gostava que o chamassem pelo nome. Sorriu com isso internamente. Se ele esperava que ela o chamasse de Milord ou o que quer que aquele bando de puxa sacos o chamavam, estava muito enganado.

\- Soube que é amiga de Harry Potter.

\- Sim, Harry e eu somos amigos. Ajudei-o a impedir que Quirrel pegasse a Pedra Filosofal para você. No segundo ano eu descobri como seu basilisco se movia pelo castelo, ele me petrificou mas Harry o matou. No ano passado cometemos o erro de deixar Rabicho escapar para que pudesse o trazer de volta,mas tude bem. Acredito que logo Harry matará você.

Riddle se levantou em um piscar de olhos, dando a volta na mesa e a puxando pelo pescoço. Ele a prensou na parede, mas em nenhum momento ela hesitou ou demonstrou medo, ao contrário do que esperava. A mão dela procurou a varinha, mas antes de que chegasse a ela, Riddle segurou sua mão e a levantou a cima da cabeça.

\- Vejo que é corajosa, Lestrange.

\- Ou você quem é covarde demais, Riddle.

\- Você vai me dizer tudo sobre Potter, acredite.

\- Não duvido que tenha seus métodos para arrancar o que quiser de mim, mas não direi nada.

Ele largou o pescoço dela, embora ainda mantesse as mãos acima da cabeça.

\- Ah, mas não encostarei em você, Srta. Lestrange. Como pode pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas ?

\- Posso ser jovem, mas reconheço uma ameaça quando a ouço. Se pensa que ameaçar minha família me fará falar...

\- Eu estarei certo. - Ele a interrompeu. - Conheço o seu tipo de gente. Heróis honráveis e corajosos. Além do mais, sua mãe também já foi corajosa como você.

\- Você é patético, Riddle, e eu não sou minha mãe.

Ele notou que ela olhava nos olhos dele ao falar, ao contrário de todos os outros que o cercavam, e também notou, ao largar a mão dela, o quão próximos estavam. A consciência da proximidade o deixou nervoso e Riddle deu alguns passos cambeleantes para trás.

\- Vá descansar, Lestrange. Teremos tempo para conversar depois.

\- Não temos nada para conversar.

\- Ah, temos. Você pode não ser minha ainda, mas será e irá se a ajoelhar de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Como quiser,Milord. - Ela debochou e então deixou a sala.


End file.
